


Enraptured

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bottom Will, Dark Will, Egg Laying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: A creature of legends and myths captures a Count. What intentions will it has?Hold on tight because this is pure porn with just a bit of plot..😎
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

The count was slowly awakening. The first thing he noticed was the musty smell around him.Without opening his eyes yet, as he regained consciousness, he began to catalog his condition.He had pain in his joints and his calf burned. Ah!The shot in the calf .One of the pirates had fired him.

His ship had been attacked by Corsairs. He vaguely remembered the sword fight and then a sharp pain in his calf. He was sure the bullet just skimmed his leg. He verified it after killing his attacker. After that, things got more blurry. He had felt a blow to his temple and after that he didn't remember anything else.

He must have fallen into the water and the current had washed him away. 

He regulated his breathing and tried to move, but his limbs were restricted somehow. His eyes widened in surprise. 

He was restricted with what appeared to be seaweed, from the texture. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs to pointy rocks jutting out of the cave floor. 

He was in a cave. He could hear the sound of the waves and light coming in through natural skylights in the ceiling of the cave.

He looked around. To his left was a small pool naturally dug by the elements. It looked like crystal clear water. In the background he could see shells of various colors. They seemed deliberately in order.

Even though there was no one ... Someone must have tied him up and left him sitting against the cold wall. He tried to cut the seaweed on his wrists against the wall. But this one was very smooth and polished. He couldn't find a sharp surface.

\- "I see you woke up..human."

The Count stopped moving. He remained very still, trying to locate where the youthful voice that was now asking him came from.

Suddenly a man appeared from the shadows. But..

He walked on his hands. He reached a few feet from him, where the light could illuminate the lower part of his body. 

He had a fish tail.

The Count stopped breathing.

Before his eyes the incomprehensible wonder .. a mythical being of legends and horror stories .. 

The Count focused on its face. The least human part at least. It had ears that looked like delicate translucent seaweed. Its teeth seemed to be only slightly sharp, but when the creature smiled the second row of sharp teeth appeared. They looked like shark teeth. The count paled.

The creature continued:

\- "You can talk .. I have no intention of eating you. I brought you here for other purposes .."

The creature smiled. A chill ran down the Count's spine.

The beautiful sea creature got even closer, until it was a few meters away. The Count was able to admire its features.

Pale and smooth skin. Blue eyes that changed color according to the light. Curly light brown hair that covered the curious appendages that were where his ears would be if it were human.

His body seemed to be that of a young man not yet in his twenties. Though slim and athletic, he seemed to hide superhuman power under his lean muscles.

His nose was human. It was delicate and ended in an elegant curve. Its beautiful pinkish and lethal lips inviting to get closer, ignoring the terror behind them .A hidden terror. There were delicate, almost imperceptible lines on the sides of its neck. They resembled the gills of a fish, but at the time they weren't moving, probably because the creature was making use of its nose.

The creature watched him, while the Count remained unconsciously silent, observing every detail of it. The count came out of his trance with the smile of the beautiful monster. If something so beautiful could be called a monster ... and yet it was, because its intentions were lethal.

The tip of the creature's nose brushed the man's neck, who made an abortive backward motion at the sudden cold contact. The creature grinned even more, but this time the second row of sharp teeth was missing. They were probably projectable and when he wasn't using them he could hide them. It was fascinating ..

The soft youthful voice startled the Count a bit.

\- "What is your name? .. You are very pleasant to the eye, although you seem older than the other humans I have met ..".

The creature said flirtatiously, its tone lower and more sensual towards the end of the sentence.

The Count began to feel strange. Then the creature brushed its cold lips against his. 

A pleasant mist began to descend on the Count's mind, leaving him curiously excited and sleepy at the same time.

The creature moaned. It sounded human.Cold lips gently trailed over the Count's jaw and then a tongue licked his upper lip. The earl sighed and opened his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature's soft tongue caressed his. The Count felt like a spark of heat that began to take force from his tongue to his entrails. Was it poison?

After a few moments of contact between their tongues, the creature put some distance between them and asked for his name again. This time the Count answered. 

\- "Hannibal" ..

He felt hot and his foggy mind kept him from concentrating. He knew better than to give his name to a mystical creature. Names have power behind each letter, but the power of the creature which gently invoked it in its charming voice was already taking effect.

The earl felt heat between his legs. His member began to harden and a strange pressure was present at the base of it, as if it were thickening.

With lost gaze and scattered thoughts, he watched the creature begin to change in front of his eyes.Its previously shiny and beautifully long tail was beginning to change color and dwarf until pale legs replaced the sleek, smooth scales.

The creature smiled and its cheeks turned pale pink. The appendages on either side of its face were also getting smaller and beginning to take the shape of human ears. The pale nipples on its chest turned a deep pinkish color and where they were flat before now they sprouted like matron nipples, prominent and erect, though its chest was still flat.

Hannibal licked his lips unconsciously. The creature's venom was driving him into a state of arousal. Was it an illusion because of this or in truth the sea creature had transformed before his eyes? 

The creature noticed how the human's tongue ran over his lower lip in a clear gesture of desire just after its chest transformed. Oh! This man liked him. Maybe he wouldn't eat it at the end of intercourse .. maybe he would play with him for a while ..

Hannibal watched as the beautiful creature leaned on his knees on either side of his spread legs. He got up higher and pushed with its hands, which ended in sharp nails, the Count's shoulders to force him to lie more on the ground. 

Only Hannibal's upper back and shoulders leaned against the cold wall of the cave. The beautiful monster smiled coquettishly and brought his pale chest closer to the Count's face. He ordered in a soft singsong voice.

\- "Do you like them? .. You are the first .. The others put on a bit of... resistance .. But you .. for you I am to your liking .. mmm. You can lick them .. Come on .. do it .. Just open your mouth .." .

The last line was purred seductively. Hannibal couldn't think of anything but how much he wanted it .And he did. He opened his mouth as the nipple dropped to his lips and gently sucked on the bulb.The creature groaned and its nails barely dug into his skin.

The Count didn't feel the pain in his shoulders ... just more desire. The desire to elicit more moans from that dangerous mouth. He licked around the bulb and kissed the tip to recapture it on his lips.The creature gasped on top of him. 

Suddenly the nipple left his mouth to be replaced by the other. The Count continued his attentions more fervently with this virginal nipple than with the previous one. The creature was relentless. It seemed to enjoy the stimulation greatly.

It gasped some more and pulled away. The Count immediately missed the delicate delight of its chest. A blush covered from the ears to the chest of the creature. Hannibal sighed.

\- "What is your name beautiful creature? ..".

The monster smirked at the earl's honest compliment. 

\- "Call me what you will ..."

Hannibal whispered.

\- "Will" ..

The creature looked at him for a few seconds puzzled, then smiled accepting his temporary name. His hands left the Count's shoulders to begin unbuttoning his pants. It removed them and then the undergarments, leaving him naked from waist to toes. 

In the process, the Count faintly noticed that the monster did not seem to have a member among the delicate curls that covered its pubis. Maybe it was smaller .. he thought in his still drugged mind.

The creature took Hannibal's member. There was a growth at the base. Hannibal frowned. He couldn't remember if that was okay or not. Slowly the mythical creature began to descend onto his lap and Hannibal could feel his penis penetrate delicate walls. 

The creature kept descending until almost the entire member of the Count was inside it. The new growth at the base of the human's dick resembled a wolf's knot. It bumped against the delicate, almost imperceptible lips of the creature's sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal groaned and closed his eyes. The creature began to move. It was just like being intimate with another human being. Only its entrance was less evident in the creature and the narrowness of the warm walls more defined. The earl had never made love to a virgin maiden, only had being with experienced women. It felt like how the gentlemen in social meetings described the tightness of the first time.

The creature took him by the shoulders and Hannibal found himself lying flat on the ground.Over and over the monster rose and fell impaling itself on his member, panting each time He filled it completely. After several long minutes, it seemed like the knot entered deeper and deeper inside the creature's belly until in a particularly strong trust, it entered completely. It felt like a seal.The creature kept undulating its pale hips and after a few seconds moisture coated the man's member.

At that moment Hannibal felt the knot expand further and he unloaded all his seed into the body of the lethal creature, which purred its triumph above him.

When he had deposited every last drop, the creature began to lie on him. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes passed. After a few minutes Will began to purr. Hannibal thought it was a curious sound for such a dangerous being.

The creature moved a bit as it felt the knot deflate. When it could move, it got up.Somehow not a single drop slipped off the delicate lips. Now Hannibal could seen them among the wet curls that surrounded the monster's sex.

The Count was still panting. He felt a twinge of pain from leaning on his arms for too long. The creature noticed and rushed to untie his wrists, only to tie them back in front of his stomach. Then it removed the rest of his clothes and walked to the small pool a few feet away. It dived for a few seconds and came out with something in his hands.

It had collected some seaweed and squeezed it in his hands to make a paste that it placed on the Count's wrists and lower back. The pain began to subside quickly. He was still lying on the cave floor. 

Then the creature settled on top of him and looked at him for a few moments. Its blue eyes full of curiosity. It stroked the earl's beard and kissed him. Hannibal opened his mouth. For a few moments their tongues explored every corner of their mouths in loving exchange.

The creature broke the kiss to gasp.

-"I want more...".

The Count's member stiffened again at the sound of its words. It was like magic. His hands rose and although tied they began to play with the creature's reddish nipples, who moaned pleasantly.

It leaned with his elbows on either side of Hannibal's head and exposed its chest again to the assault of his lips. Several minutes passed in exploration of this fetish. The creature seemed to have discovered how much it enjoyed being stimulated there. The Count agreed.

When Will was visibly shaking, It removed its abused chest from the Count's face without warning and mounted him a second time. This time the act was urgent. Quick and with visible need from the creature's part. The knot inflated more quickly and sealed them together. The monster's loud, guttural moans filled every space in the cave. 

The warm substance that covered the Count's member seemed to have the effect of making him ejaculate. He deposited a new load inside the warm belly.

  
*   
3 days passed like this. The creature fed him and brought him sweet water. It seemed to have basic understanding of human customs and needs.

It made bonfires where it roasted fish and oysters. It brought him furs that appeared to be stolen to cover him from the cold. When it went hunting it would revert to its marine form, but when they copulated it would returned to human form.

On the third day it loosed Hannibal's bonds longer than necessary to relieve himself and also for the daily bath in the turquoise pool with clear waters. The Count seized a moment of distraction and forced it onto the cave floor.

Will panicked and grunted and struggled. What was it about this man that gave it the feeling of calm and complacency that the others did not give him? He must have eaten him after the first copulation.

Will's fingernails dug into the Count's skin, but the Count would not allow him to bite or scratch him.Will was getting frustrated. It had not eaten very well in order to provide him first with food and that was how he repaid it?

They struggled for a few moments until the Count's knee parted the creature's human legs. Taking the pale wrists, he crossed them over its head. He held them tight and then he penetrated him in one go.

The beautiful creature whimpered wantonly at the penetration. It felt the need to have him again inside itself. It looked up at him with longing reflected in the captivating blue eyes and spread its legs wider to encircle Hannibal's waist.

Hannibal took it as he would take it if he had it between the sheets of his bed. Quick and strong for several delicious minutes and then tenderly until it climaxed. The creature asked for his lips.The Count shook his head, as he fucked it hard over and over again.

The beautiful monster groaned and climaxed soon after. Hannibal kept going but gently. Tenderly stimulating it until the last waves of its orgasm. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself not to came, but his body was under the monster's spell and he came soon after depositing his seed inside it.

Connected and unable to separate for the next long minutes, Hannibal began to kiss the pale swan neck and leave marks in his wake on the delicate skin.

The creature asked for his lips again. But Hannibal only placed scattered kisses on the creature's shoulders. When the knot deflated several minutes later and Will's neck was marked with beautiful purple flowers from the Earl's teeth and tongue, the latter descended on its desired body.

He kissed, licked, and bit every part of the creature.Putting special affection on its nipples and hips.Then when he reached the lower abdomen he hesitated for a few seconds and then took the delicate lips in his mouth.

The creature screamed and its hands sank into the Count's hair. Its sharp nails did not brush against his scalp. Hannibal proceeded to devour the creature's warm, moist sex fervently. He couldn't get very deep though. The tip of his tongue found a smooth barrier. It surely prevented his seed from leaving the creature's belly after each encounter.

The beautiful specimen came on the Earl's lips. After taking it again and filling it once more, they huddled together in front of the fire and the Count fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of plot, she said ... if I don't stop here, this is going to be a mega fic. why can't I write oneshots ?? 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Greg as Rupert Graves 😉

The harsh sunlight pierced his eyelids. It woke him from a deep sleep. He could feel sand under his cheek and his clothes, wet again, smelled of salt water.

The earl sat up quickly awakening.

He was on a beach.

Alone.

The creature had disappeared.

He felt a small pang of nostalgia and squeezed the fabric on the front of his shirt between his fingers.

Something was dangling from his neck and it was cold to the touch. He pulled it out from under his shirt.

It was a necklace with a turquoise stone for a pendant. He tried to remove it to get a better look at the chain, but an invisible force prevented him from pulling it over his head. It was like magic. He stopped trying to remove it and smiled.

The color reminded him of the creature's eyes .. no .. Will's eyes ..

He sighed and stood up, looking at the sea and as more waves caressed the surface. The wind blew his hair and he closed his eyes. Whispering.

\- "Sweet Will ..."

  
*

  
Centuries later ...

Greg was sitting on a rock. He was looking at the large moon surrounded by a luminous halo. It was a special night. His father had taken him to the beach.   
Once again he had told him the story of his origin and like every night since he retired to live near the sea, he returned to this same point on the beach. 

Greg smiled. Whenever he finished telling the story, his father would walk and go a bit into the water.The necklace glowed. The creature was close. Far ... but not so much. The faint glow of the stone assured him of his father's location. The man smiled even more.

He looked back. Towards the beach house where his father now resided. It was somewhat luxurious, but without being exotic. Perfect for a man in his fifties. Perfect for his father. Better than the castle that was his home before, a few miles from there.This place was better, more ... private and secluded.

On holidays and when he was on vacation from work at Scotland Yard, Greg would come to visit. 

A few meters to his left he could hear splashing noises and some sounds that announced the arrival of his mother. He smiled and shook his head in amusement.

He continued to watch the moon reflected on the gentle waves. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time after a long while.Twenty minutes had passed and their fatherd were still at it. There were moans and distant splashing. A little exasperated he rolled his eyes. It was always the same way ... He raised his voice a little.

\- "Mom ... leave Dad for a while and come see your son ...!"

A nearby splash and a little waves at his feet and his mother was by his side.

\- "How impatient you are! .. Let me see you . Hmm, you have more gray hair than last time, although you are still very attractive."

Will said in a cheerful tone, taking the man by the cheeks. Greg was its only child that had been born fully human. The others ... over the centuries, had been of its same species and therefore had become independent before a year had passed. Will missed them. He never saw them again. That was their nature.Greg had been a gift from the sea. 

A human child who had given unconditional love throughout the short and ephemeral existence of said species. Will knew that one day he would die. It was only natural. But it was grateful for all the moments they shared as a family. Hannibal would stay by its side until the day Will died in a few more centuries and the power of its magic in the necklace died with him.

But for now he had both by its side. Will gave his son a kiss on the cheek and smiled. They leaned their foreheads together. Hannibal was closing in on them.

\- "Go with dad .. I'll watch a movie and leave you alone for a while. I'll come back when I'm done ..".

\- "Bring me grapes when you return ..".

Will smiled. Greg nodded and left smiling walking towards the beach house.

Inside, he made himself comfortable and served himself a glass of wine at the kitchen. He looked out the window. Two human silhouettes ... A couple making love on the sand, like every night for the last centuries ...

THE END


End file.
